One Last Time
by Marina and Luna
Summary: One Last Time, I need to be the one who takes you home. One More Time. I promise after that, I'll let you go. Baby, I don't care if you've got her in your heart. All I really care is you wake up in my arms. One Last Time, I need to be the one who takes you home.


**AN: This is set in the beginning of season 2. And my OC's name is pronounced like Lucy**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC**

* * *

><p>Oh god, oh god, oh god! I hate being the new girl in school. <em>Relax, Quinn is going to be there. Quinn is your best friend ever. She'll be there for you, forever and always , remember? <em>I still remember that night when me and Quinn were seven.

_Me and Quinnie had a huge tent built around us. Auntie Judy gave us lemonade in pink sippy cups. We were giggling like lunatics, whatever that means... _

_"I never want to live without you Luciee!" She exclaimed. _

_"Me neither! I love you so much!" _

_"I love you too!" We both stopped giggling. "Luciee, we'll always be together, right?" She asked, insecure._

_"Of course we will!" She frowned._

_"Pinky promise?" She asked. I nodded. We intertwined our fingers while tracing an imaginary X over our hearts. Of course we were oblivious to our mothers eavesdropping and cooing outside the tent. Still, we both knew it was a promise we would take to our graves. We even agreed that when we died, we would be cremated and have our ashes mixed together. We were unconditionally loyal to each other, whether we wanted to be or not._

_"Forever and always." We promised_

That memory alone made me smile from ear to ear. The sheer though of seeing my cousin made my heart want to burst with happiness. Finally, I pulled into the parking lot of McKinley High School. I immediately soloed out the most amazing person in the world._  
><em>

"Quinn Fabray!" I yelled out. She turned, and she smiled so wide I thought her face would crack. She ran the fastest I've ever seen and jumped into my arms.

"Luciee! You're here!" She released me from her hold, but neither of us were willing to let go of each other's hand. "So, where the hell have you been, chica?"

"Places. I'm just glad I'm with you. Forever and always, remember?"

"Of course!" When she said that, a petite girl skipped up to us. She was holding hands with my life long friend, Finn Hudson. At this I raised my eyebrows, but Quinn just gave me a look that said 'I'll tell you later.'

"Hi there!" The girl said. She had bangs that I thought made her look really bad, like some attempt to be pretty enough for Finn. Nobody is good enough for him. Okay, if you're not already caught up already, I've had a crush on Finn since we were 7. For a second I forgot the girl was there. "I'm Rachel Berry, fellow glee club member of Quinn. How do you two know each other?" 'Rachel' sounded overly excited; too excited...

"Rachel, this is my cousin Luciee Fabray. Her mom and mine are sisters, and her dad and mine are brothers. Finn, you remember Luciee, right?" Finn seemed to snap out of reverie he was in, he stared at my breasts for 3 minutes.

"Yeah, of course, hey!" He embraced me in greeting.

"So, glee club?" I asked.

"Oh yeah, remember how much we loved to sing when we were little? It's fun, you should join! Mr. Schuester is really cool, plus you have a great singing voice! Come on, please?" Quinn begged, trying to convince me. Who was I to deny my favorite person in the world.

"Okay, okay. Relax, I'll audition."

"Great! If you have as great as a singing voice as Quinn says you do, it'd be awesome to have you!" Okay, this girl is freaking me out! Oh thank goodness, saved by the bell.

* * *

><p>I had almost every class with Quinn, but unfortunately, with Rachel too. God, that girl is perky. She always talks about glee club, how she's their best singer, and how she's destined to be a star. Ugh, I hated her already. Finally, the time came for Rachel to go to glee club. But, Quinn had to go to. She dragged me there, saying<p>

"You have to audition today!" I rolled my eyes.

"What song am I going to sing?"

"Whatever you want!"

"Can I sing Break Free?"

"That's perfect!" We got to the auditorium, it was beautiful. "Mr. Shue, my cousin wants to audition for glee!" A man with curly light brown hair turned, and he smiled at me.

"Um, sure. I'm Will Schuester, and you are?"

"Oh, I'm Luciee Fabray, Quinn's cousin."

"Okay, well anytime your ready." I nodded, and climbed up to the stage and into where the spotlight was shining onto the microphone. Then the music started.

_"If you want it, take it  
>I should have said it before<br>Tried to hide it, fake it  
>I can't pretend anymore<br>_

_I only wanna die alive  
>Never by the hands of a broken heart<br>I don't wanna here you lie tonight  
>Now that I've become who I really am<em>

_This is  
>The part when I say I don't want it<br>I'm stronger than I've been before  
>This is<br>The part when I break free  
>'Cause I can't resist it no more<em>

_This is  
>the part when I say I don't want it<br>I'm stronger than I've been before  
>This is<br>The part when I break free  
>'Cause I can't resist it no more<em>

_You were better, deeper  
>I was your under your spell, yeah<br>Like a deadly fever, yeah, babe  
>On the highway to hell, yeah<em>

_I only wanna die alive  
><em>_Never by the hands of a broken heart  
>I don't wanna hear you lie tonight<br>__Now that I become who I really am_

_This is  
><em>_The part when I say I don't want it  
>I'm stronger than I've been before<br>This is  
>The part when I break free<br>'Cause I can't resist it no more_

_This is  
>The part when I say I don't want it<br>I'm stronger than I've been before  
>This is<br>The part when I break free  
>'Cause I can't resist it no more<em>

_Thought on your body  
>I came alive<br>It was lethal, it was fatal  
>In my dreams it felt so right<br>But I woke up  
>Ever time<em>

_Oh, baby_

_This is  
>The part when I say I don't want it<br>I'm stronger than I've been before  
>This is<br>The part when I break free  
>'Cause I can't resist it no more<em>

_This is  
>The part when I say I don't want it<br>I'm stronger than I've been before  
>This is<br>The part when I break free  
>'Cause I cant resist it no more<em>

It was silent for a moment, then the entire glee club broke into applause. But Rachel, just sat there with a look of shock on her face. Good, I put her in her place. Quinn got up on stage and hugged me.

"You've gotten better than me!" I laughed as she pulled away. Rachel stood up. What has the bitch got to say now?

"Well, I think we all agree. Luciee should not join glee club."

"What?!" They all yelled.

"She's great, but too great. She'll overshadow all of us, and we'll never get the solos we want. It'll be bad."

"Rachel, don't pretend you care about anyone but yourself!" Mercedes yelled. I liked her, she could hold her own and take care of herself. Santana was a bitch but in a good way, and Brittany was an idiot in a cute way. I smirked.

"Oh it's okay, I'll just join Vocal Adrenaline. I bet they'd love to have me"

"If Luciee joins VA, then so will I." Quinn stated. Rachel narrowed her eyes.

"You _wouldn't._" She accused. I got in her face.

"_Try me_, I am not afraid of you." I challenged her.

"Alright, ladies. Break it up! Luciee we'd love to have you." He stated. I smiled at him.

"Thank you Mr. Shue." Then I walked off to get the books from my locker. I was reaching for my _Chemistry _book, when I heard someone calling my name. Kurt, I think his name was.

"Hey, I just wanted to apologize for my friend's behavior. She loves her ego dearly, and has a big head." I slammed my locker and he flinched.

"Then why are you friends with her? If she's so egotistical, why do you deal with her?" I asked. He had a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"I have no idea. I just wanted to say; Hi, I'm Kurt Hummel. Can we be friends?" I tapped my chin with my index finger, pretending to think. He chuckled.

"Okay!" I decided. We linked arms and started to walk down the hallway.

"That performance was amazing, can you teach me how to sing that high?" I laughed.

"It's hard. Are you sure your up for it?" I teased. I've, for some reason, always wanted a gay friend. And Kurt seemed like one of the nicest guys I've ever met.

"Take me on a roller coaster ride, honey." He teased back. But suddenly an ice cold cherry-flavored slushy hit me in the face. Getting in my brunette hair, and burning my eyes. Tomorrow the red parts of my hair would be more defined, no doubt. It barely got onto Kurt's designer jacket, but some drips escaped onto him. I let out a small sob. "Oh, sweetie. Come on." He told me, dragging me to the girl's bathroom to rinse me off.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Woah, that's a lot of writing. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, what do you guys think of Luciee? She's supposed to look like Elena Gilbert in season 5 of The Vampire Diaries. I imagined her to have the beautiful voice of Ariana Grande, that's why she sang 'Break Free'. I meant no offence to gay people, I myself have a gay friend myself! I just wanted to put that out there. Until next chapter, bye!<strong>

**~Marina**


End file.
